


Your Worst Nightmare, My Best Dream

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I'm so deep in this ship's dumpster it was BOUND to happen, M/M, Sorta PWP Sorta not, anywho spoilers up to Episode 47, what is with this fandom and pwp this weekend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vax's nightmarish vision from the Raven Queen, he seeks comfort in the best and worst person to provide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Worst Nightmare, My Best Dream

Vax awoke with a jolt, blankets falling to the ground in the tussle. His breathing came out shaky as sweat poured down his face. He realized now that he had fallen asleep in his clothing, the fur of his cloak still brushing against his face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He chanted as he rose from the bed, emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He was still shaking as he breathed deeply, tears welling up in his eyes. He gripped at his hand, holding the ring between his finger and thumb. It was almost like a phantom limb, still tingling where he had punched Percy earlier, the memory not improving his mood.

From the darkness in his room he could tell that it was still night. With another shaky breath he left his room, remembering what Scanlan had told them when they first entered the mansion. He quickly darted through the hall to Percy’s room, ghosting his hand over the door before checking the knob. Fuck it was locked. No matter he thought as he made quick work of it, quietly opening the door. The room was still, showing no signs of anyone there. Vax was fine with that as he unlatched his cloak, tossing it to the side.

He walked over to the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and removing his armor, tossing them and his blink back belt near his cloak. Next came his pants as he kicked them and his smallclothes off violently. He stood still for a moment, taking in a deep breath as the cool air settled into his skin. His hairtie was the last to go, brushing out dark strands with one hand as the other flung the object across the room, it disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Percy quietly trailed through the halls of the mansion, having just said goodnight to Keyleth. He unlocked the door with the key Scanlan had given him earlier, and walked into the room.

The sigh that was on his lips died, turning into a yelp as he realized he wasn’t alone. Laying on the bed, propped up by his elbows and glaring at Percy with an intense stare, was Vax.

“Vax…” Percy trailed off, double checking to make sure the door was locked, “I uh, I honestly don't know what I should be feeling? On one hand you're a lovely sight, on the other.....you look like you want to kill me still...." He commented as he took in Vax’s pale skin practically glistening in the dim light. He almost looked, ruffled Percy thought to himself.

“You’re not off the hook if that’s what you’re wondering.” His voice didn’t hold the same sultry, playful tone he usually had in similar scenarios.

“I figured as much,” Percy could only sigh, “May I remove my coat, or will there be a dagger in my throat?” He didn’t mean for it to sound so snappy, but it happened none the less.

Vax’s intense stare turned to a sneer as he waved at him, giving him the go ahead, “It's your room, I’m just here,” Percy started by removing taking one of his gloves in his teeth, gently pulling it off and doing the same to the other one. He finally noticed Vax’s hazardly placed pile of clothes and tossed his gloves and coat to join them, but not before taking something out of his inner pocket and moving it to his pants. He walked over to the bed as he slowly removed his ascot, tossing it aside before sitting at the edge of the bed, unlacing his boots and kicking them off.

“You’re here, sprawled naked, on my bed, I hope you realize the mixed sig-” he was interrupted by a forceful pulling on his shirt. Percy turned right as Vax connected their lips, catching him off guard for a moment. He was about to get into kiss, putting his hands near Vax’s neck, when he felt a bite on his lips, causing him to yelp, “Gods!” He pushed Vax away slightly, rubbing his lips with his free arm, “Vax, what the-”

Percy didn’t think Vax’s glare could get any harder or colder, but he realized he was wrong as Vax pushed his arm away, “Percival, stop dicking around and fuck me.” He growled out, getting into a predatory stance.

Percy’s eyes widened as he quickly raised from the bed, “No.” it was a silent, but firm answer.

A dry, humorless chuckle came out of Vax, “I’m not going to ask you to ‘make love’ to me tonight...I can’t.” His gaze softened only slightly as he faced the wall.

“Vax….this isn’t like you,” Percy’s face was contorted into a look of worry, “I know you’re beyond angry with me, you have every right to be, but this,” he waved his arms over Vax’s stance, “This isn’t like you at all!”

“You’ve told me Percival,” Vax turned back to face him, inching closer, “That you hate seeing me in pain,” he wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck, a sultry tone in his voice, “Well, I’m in pain, help me forget it, even for just a night.” He whispered into his ear with the same tone.

“Not when you’re acting like you are now, treating me like a customer and not your husband,” He felt hurt by the act Vax was pulling and pushed him away again, this time more gently, “I don’t deserve to be eith-”

“And here we go again with the self-deprecating bullshit!” Vax threw his arms in the air, anger all over his face.

“Beg pardon?”

“You heard me Percival, instead of fucking apologizing to me you say shit like that,” he grabbed at Percy’s shirt once more, “and it pisses me off to no end!” With a tug Percy was pulled to the bed. Taken off guard, he didn’t have any chance as Vax quickly turned them around, straddling him as he practically ripped the shirt off of him, “You’ve fucked up! We all have, what the fuck makes you any different?” Vax was seething at this point as he started at Percy’s face, a look of stunned shock on the gunslinger, “I can’t…” tears stung Vax’s eyes, “I can’t feel anything except this anger and numbness,” his harsh tone turned to one of desperation, “You can't undo what happened to my sister, you can't stop all of this raven bullshit, but please Percy, I’m begging you, make me feel something else, _anything_ else! Let me forget...for just a night.”

Whatever trance Percy was under had broken when a tear fell onto him, him blinking at the impact, “Darling,” he mumbled, raising a hand to wipe away some of the tears, “I’m so sorry...I’m so so sorry,” his voice started breaking, “This is all my fault….you’re in this mess because of me,” he removed his glasses, putting them on the nearby table and wiped a few tears from his own face, “But that doesn’t mean I’m not by your side,” his voice became more firm, his gaze hardening as he stared Vax in the eyes, “Vax, Darling, if you have to walk into Hell because of this, I will walk in front of you to clear a path....."

The determination in his voice made Vax shudder as he stared right back into Percy’s gaze, “Percival…”

“I might be a coward, but I can guarantee you that much.” He brushed away a strand of hair behind Vax’s ears.

He could only sigh, “Neither of us are perfect Percy…..especially here recently….” Another dry chuckle.

A small smile played on Percy’s lips, “That would be an understatement Darling.”

Vax stared at him again, intense expression now a more calm one, “Percy,” his hands moved to the gunglinger’s chest, “make love to me.” He whispered as he leaned over, lips encasing lips.

“Thought you’d never ask,” One hand was tangled in Vax’s hair, the other working on his belt, “If I can get these bloody pants off that is!” He grunted in frustration.

A small chuckle rumbled through Vax’s throat, “Always the smart thinker aren’t you love?” He teased, gripping Percy’s belt and tugging down. A few moments passed before he was finally able to kick them off, but not before taking out a small vial from his pocket, “Well aren’t you prepared?”

“What can I say, I learned from the best,” Percy put the cork between his teeth and pulled before coating his hand, stopping mid-way, “You….you called me love…” he mumbled after spitting the cork out.

Vax rolled his eyes, tugging at Percy’s hair, “Don’t let it get to your head,” a small smirk was on his lips before he pecked the other man’s lips, “But…maybe I missed this...us...you.” He whispered before rocking his hips against Percy’s chest, his cock twitching as the other man let out a small groan.

Percy let out a shaky breath, biting his lip as he pulled Vax closer, touching their foreheads together, _“Do you know how gorgeous you are?”_ He whispered in elvish, a wicked grin spreading over his face as Vax turned beet red.

 _“You fucking bastard!”_ He moaned through gritted teeth before kissing Percy hard on the lips. Not as hard as it had been earlier, but it still conveyed a sense of desperation.      

Percy chuckled as they parted, _"I'd normally want to prepare you more,"_ he continued in elvish, letting out a small groan as he stroked himself, covering his cock with the oil, _"But your impatience has always been a charming quality, Darling~"_

  
_"How giving of you,"_ Vax panted out, barely holding it together as he gripped at the sheets beside Percy’s head. It had been so fucking _long_ and it didn’t help that Percy was cheating with the elvish, every word sending a shiver down Vax’s spine, making his own cock twitch in anticipation.

  
Percy just smirked, keeping eye contact with Vax as he gave himself one final stroke, _"Ready whenever you are~"_ he cooed, using his now free hand to grip at Vax’s waist.

With a deep breath, Vax readjusted himself, placing his hands on Percy’s chest and aligning his entrance with the gunslinger’s cock and lowered himself. A shameless moan escaped him as the sensation of being filled shook through him. Despite the lack of preparation, he was still able to get all the way down, letting out a shaky breath as he felt himself reach the hilt.

He stayed like that for a few moments before he felt lips against his skin. Percy kept his grip over his hips, peppering his shoulders, his neck, his face, every inch of skin he could reach with kisses.

It was enough for Vax as he started rocking his hips, strands of his hair sticking to his face and shoulders as more moans and even Percy’s name tumbled out of his mouth.

 _“Yes Darling?”_ Percy was still able to keep up his elvish, though it was strained, as he rocked his own hips against Vax’s, the sound of slapping skin mixing in with pants and groans.

Vax’s only response was to grab at Percy’s shoulder, digging his fingers into the other man’s skin as he gritted his teeth against a moan, _“Sh-_ ah!- _shut the fuck up Percy.”_

Percy couldn’t help but smirk as he bit into Vax’s shoulder, sucking on the pale skin as he felt fingers pierce like the daggers they wielded into his own shoulders. He carefully ghosted his lips against the bitemark before trailing over Vax’s neck to his ear, nibbling at the tip, _“What’s wrong Darling?”_ He knew with the given circumstances this would be a risky move, but the waters needed to be tested, _“I can’t help it if you moaning out my name is music to my ears, hearing you stumble over it as I fuck your brains out.”_ For emphasis he thrusted forward, biting Vax’s ear again as he felt a moan on his shoulder.

 _“Pe...Percy…”_ the hands on his shoulder now moved to his hair, tugging on it as he felt teeth on his neck.

Percy stopped himself, gritting his teeth against his body’s urges, and stopped Vax where his hips were, _“Say it.”_ He growled into Vax’s ear, _“All of it.”_ This time an actual growl reverberated through his throat as he felt Vax’s cock twitching between their torsos.

 _“Percival,”_ A small thrust, _“Fredrickstein,”_ Vax could feel the grip on his hips loosening, giving him more movement. He rocked his hips a few more times before Percy grabbed at them again.

 _“Naughty naughty Darling,”_ he scolded in a rough voice as he moved his hand from Vax’s hip to his cock, stroking it at an agonizingly slow pace, _“Did you think you were done?”_ He purred as he gave one more lazy stroke, _“Now then, you were saying?”_

 _“I fucking hate you…”_ the stroke became a squeeze, making Vax cry out and almost pulling Percy’s hair out of his head, _“Von Musel!”_

Percy’s lips twitched into a smirk as he resumed an even rhythm, pleasure almost reaching a boiling point _“Almost there Darling~”_

 _“Klossowski!”_ Vax could feel himself getting close. It felt, it felt amazing. His body was on fire, every nerve in his body sparking with life and energy, the empty feeling he had only a bit ago all but a memory as he braced himself, _“de Rolo the third!”_

_“Excellent Dar-”_

Vax interrupted him by pulling his head with the grip in his hair, staring him in the eyes, but not with the intense look he had earlier, or even the look of desperation, but one of utter adoration, _“I love you.”_ With his hands on both sides of Percy’s head, he pulled him in, kissing him full on the lips. All the tension from the dream seemed to flow out of him as he came with a muffled cry of Percy’s name into the kiss.

The hands on his hips was tangled into his hair in an instant, brushing it with soot-stained fingers as Percy came himself, arching his back forward as he filled Vax with an iron-hot, wet feeling.

The room became silent save for the deep panting noises coming from the two men. Vax steadied himself against Percy’s chest as he felt the other man grow soft inside him. With a slight grunt, he pulled himself off before plopping down onto the other side of the bed, wincing slightly. He faced the wall until he felt a hand over his back. He turned to see Percy, now lying on his stomach, face buried into the pillow with a small smile, _“I love you too.”_ He whispered out before closing his eyes, smile never leaving him.

Vax stayed still until he heard Percy’s breath even out. The pillow wrinkled under his grip as tears started to well up in his eyes.

What the fuck had he done?

He just slept with the man that killed his sister.

He should still be fucking pissed at him, cursing his name and everything he stands for, marriage be damned. His grip on the pillow tightened as he realized….he didn’t feel empty anymore. At first he had thought it was just from the stimulation, but as he started to calm down, it never returned. Something else encased him as he felt his eyelids grow heavy, staring at Percy before darkness took over.

The second time he went to sleep that night, Vax’ildan slept soundly.

* * *

When Vax awoke, Percy was still asleep, hand over Vax’s back and a peaceful look over his face. With a sigh, Vax started to lift himself from the bed, he couldn’t stay here anymore.

He was about to bend over the bed to grab his cloak when something snaked around his waist. He looked over his shoulder to see Percy, eyes half-opened and half of his body across the bed, staring at Vax, “Darling...” His voice was rough from sleepiness and the switch to Common, but it wasn’t a question, not a request, just a statement.

Vax could only stare at the other man, a frown prominent on his face. Fuck.

“I’m sorry…” Percy mumbled, loosening his grip on Vax’s waist, “I’m sorry if you regret last night.” The smile he tried to give didn’t reach his eyes.

Vax’s frown only deepened as he took Percy’s hand into his own, kissing at the wrist, “No no love, I don't regret it, I would never regret a night with you,” He’s amazed at the feeling behind his words as tears sting his eyes. He moved Percy’s hand so it was cupping his cheek, his hand over it, “It’s just...there’s so much going on right now, out there and in my own head,” He felt a thumb wipe away a stray tear, “And I need to sort things out...on my own,” The hand brushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear, “Percival...I love you so much, but I need time. Time to work everything out, time to be okay with everything, time to stop wanting to punch you everytime I see you.” He gripped onto the hand, tears falling freely as he closed his eyes.

Vax suddenly felt a pair of lips on his own, a chaste kiss as thumbs wiped at his cheeks. He opened them to see Percy, sitting up properly and eyes wide awake, “I meant what I said last night, about walking into Hell with you, that still stands,” a kiss to the forehead, “But, I understand, take your time. Come back to me if that is what you wish.”

For the first time since the Tomb, Vax let out an actual laugh, “Of course I’m coming back to you, fucking idiot,” he slapped his arm with his ring hand, “I didn’t keep this on for fashion’s sake.” He showed him the ring, the dark metal glistening in the light.

The small smile on Percy’s face reached his eyes this time as he took the hand, kissing where the ring was before nuzzling into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just a test to see if I COULD write NSFW, as its something I've always shyed away from because its out of my comfort zone. So....yeah....here's the result of that.....Thank you for reading.....


End file.
